1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to women's undergarments or lingerie, and more particularly to panties and pantyhose having a highly-ventilated crotch to promote feminine health maintenance.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Vaginitis and yeast infections are common ailments suffered by many women. The uncomfortable, common symptoms include burning, itching, and vaginal discharge. These symptoms are not always present. In fact, vaginitis can occur in as many as four out of ten women without symptom. Nevertheless, the presence of infection is harmful and potentially damaging to the health of the victim. For this reason, the prevention of infection, such as by avoiding conditions which are favorable to the growth of the microbes responsible for these infections, is warranted. The conditions which create and encourage microbial growth include dampness for prolonged periods of time, and the absence of light and air. However, since women can easily perspire during the course of a busy day, causing their panties to become damp and remain that way, creation of these conditions is a widespread problem.
The advice given by health care professionals for avoiding these types of infections has been consistent: avoid wearing wet clothing or bathing suits, or sweaty exercise clothing, for lengthy periods of time; avoid wearing tight fitting clothing which increases moisture and holds in heat to create a favorable environment for vaginitis; and avoid panties made of nylon or other synthetics which retain heat and moisture.
Suggestions for mitigating against the conditions that are favorable to the growth of the microbes include wearing panties or pantyhose with cotton crotch panels. While cotton is absorbent, it nevertheless will retain moisture within its fibers. Some physicians recommend against wearing pantyhose, and even panties. However, most women find the alternative to pantyhose, i.e., a girdle or garter belt and stockings, to be uncomfortable and inconvenient. Further, wearing no panties, or crotchless panties, particularly in the work or office environment is uncomfortable for most women. There is, therefore, a need in the art for panties or pantyhose which provide adequate ventilation to prevent the conditions that are favorable to the growth of infection-producing microbes yet which does not leave the women feeling excessively exposed.
Many manufacturers utilize cotton fabric for the crotch of pantyhose. Others utilize crotch panels having a somewhat open weave. However, most of the commercially available crotch assemblies have an inner cotton liner with an outer shell, or layer, of thermoplastic yarn. The cotton, which is moisture absorbent, draws moisture away from the body by defusing it throughout the crotch area. However, the outer shell, which may be nylon, nylon-Lycra, spandex, or other synthetic material, retains heat and moisture. As a result, the outer shell, which may be close knit and tight-fitting, restricts air circulation and prevents the moisture from being evaporated, thereby mitigating against the beneficial effects of the inner cotton liner. There is therefore, a need in the art for an improved crotch panel for panties and pantyhose which ventilates and permits moisture to be evaporated freely.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide undergarments, such as panties or panty hose, having a highly-ventilated crotch panel which promotes feminine health and hygiene by providing a sufficient amount of light and ventilation to discourage the build-up of heat and humidity.
It is another object of this invention to provide panties and pantyhose having a highly-ventilated crotch panel that provides a sufficient amount of light and ventilation to eliminate or lessen vaginal infections by preventing the conditions favorable to the growth of microbes responsible for such infections.
It is also an object of this invention to provide panties and pantyhose that provide preventive health maintenance to women who are subject to chronic vaginal infections.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide panties and pantyhose having a highly-ventilated crotch panel to promote health and hygiene, while providing a sense of beauty and sensuality to the wearer.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide panties and pantyhose having a highly-ventilated crotch panel that are comfortable to wear in an everyday or workday setting.